KleptoCats
Kleptocats are the cats you enlist to acquire items for your barren room. The current chosen cat will appear on the bottom of the screen if not sent out, and any other cats will appear somewhere in your room. There are 100 Kleptocats in total and all owned cats and their descriptions can be seen in-game from the "Cat-alog" option in the menu. You can select any of your owned cats by finding their entry in the Cat-alog and selecting the "Choose me" option. Kleptocats can also be adorned with accessories bought from the boutique and when a new cat is selected, any accessories will switch to the new cat. Each new Kleptocat can be bought from the menu at a cost of 4 jewels; the selection is random. kleptocats1.jpg|Kleptocats Poster klepto.jpeg|Kleptocats Loading Page cat1.jpg|Complete Kleptocats Room 1 Interactions Once a cat is selected from the Cat-alog it appears in the bottom centre of your screen, and once clicked on it can be interacted with in three different ways. Treat The treat option makes a brown fish treat appear in the centre of the screen. Once dragged to your cat's mouth, they will take three bites to eat it. The first bite replenishes 20% of your cat`s metre, the second 15%, and the third 10%. Pet The pet option allows you to pet your cat for a fixed amount of time. Once this interaction is selected, a gloved hand will appear when you touch your cat instead of selecting it. Each individual stroke is shown by a heart and it replenishes 2% of your cat`s metre. The best strategy is to make a quick scratching gesture on the cat's forehead. Send Out Once selected, the cat at the bottom of the screen will be sent out to search for items. The amount of time it will be gone for is shown in the small bubble at the bottom of the screen and other cats can not be selected once a cat is sent out. Your cat is halfway completed when the shown animation turns around and has a small object in its mouth. When a cat returns it will have an item, some coins, and sometimes a jewel. Once sent out, two other options otherwise not available appear. On the left side of the screen, there is a bell which costs 100 coins to ring and returns your cats home immediately with their spoils. On the right side is several bubbles which opens the bubble mini game when clicked. Sometimes a pop-up will appear over the timer and animation giving the option to watch an a d in exchange for either 50 coins or a free bell ring to bring the cat home immediately. These can be closed. Table of KleptoCats Under construction. Trivia * The Kleptocat Gene is likely a reference to the Kiss member Gene Simmons. The band is well known for their face paint designs. * The Harry cat is a reference to the book series Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. * The Gerard cat is likely referencing Gerard Way; a singer from a band called "My Chemical Romance" * Neal D. is a reference to the well-known scientist Neil deGrasse Tyson, who often does narration on scientific documentaries.